


You'll never have a Tardis booth

by ivor_seghers



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivor_seghers/pseuds/ivor_seghers
Summary: a short poem





	You'll never have a Tardis booth

You'll never have a Tardis booth  
I'll never have my key

we'd die for being understood  
not loved: you and me.

your face is puzzled, your cheeks are hot  
on seeing my illicit lines

you take my letter like a shot  
we know too well that men do cry

you'd never say that you do not  
I know you'd never lie.


End file.
